Ai no Sasayaki
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Sang Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi yang dikenal dengan sebutan Oni ini memiliki hal yang sangat dia takuti. Tebak apa? Temukanlah jawabannya di dalam XP Death character.


Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Peacemaker Kurogane. Fic pertama yang berhasil kuselesaikan... kyaaa... XD Karena saya masih newbie di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya minna~

Disclaimer: Hijikata dan Souji saling memiliki dan keduanya adalah milik Nanae Chrono... begitu pun semua karakter yang ada di sini. Saya hanya punya cerita abal ini saja... hehe XP

Warning: Setting waktunya random, ceritanya Susumu udah jadi dokter di Shinsen dan Yamanami masih belum melakukan seppuku. Cerita abal dan shounen ai a.k.a boyxboy. Buat yang ga suka, silakan tinggalkan page ini. Tidak ada yang memaksa Anda untuk tetap di sini, kan? Buat yang mengerti dengan konsekuensinya, please enjoy~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>Ai no Sasayaki (Bisikan Cinta)<strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Hidup yang keras_

_Perjuangan yang berat_

_Pertarungan, pertumpahan darah_

_Aku tak pernah ragu mencabut pedangku_

_Musuh seperti apapun_

_Akan kuhadapi_

_Aku tidak pernah takut_

_Selama hidupku_

_Hanya ada satu hal yang kutakuti_

_Saat di mana aku akan kehilangan –_

_.  
><em>

"Hijikata-san!" panggil sebuah suara dari luar ruangan.

Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya dengan agak tersentak. Saat pintu geser ruangannya terbuka, cepat-cepat ia menutup buku kumpulan puisinya.

Seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam keunguan yang panjang melewati pinggangnya, melongokkan kepala ke dalam ruangan. Meski Hijikata berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin untuk menyembunyikan puisinya, Souji tetap bisa menyadari gelagat aneh wakil ketua Shinsengumi itu. Pengamatan Sang Kapten Pasukan Pertama ini memang sangat tajam dan jeli.

"Hee, apa yang kau sembunyikan, Hijikata-san?" tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk.

"Betsuni," sahut Sang Fukuchou, memandang ke arah lain.

"Haa, pasti kumpulan puisimu, kan?" tanya Souji dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman jahil.

Glep. Hijikata membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Nee, nee, perlihatkan padaku, Hijikata-san," ujar Souji mendekati Hijikata yang duduh di depan mejanya.

Hijikata menjauhkan buku kumpulan puisinya dari Souji. "Tidak boleh!"

"Ayolah, Hijikata-san. Perlihatkan padaku. Aku tidak akan menertawakannya, aku bersumpah!" bujuk Souji sambil berusaha menahan tawa mengingat isi puisi Hijikata yang pernah dicurinya dulu dan ditertawainya bersama Tetsu dan yang lain. Sebenarnya, Souji bukan berpikir bahwa puisi pria di depannya ini payah atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, bahasa yang ada dalam puisi itu rasanya...menggelikan jika tahu bahwa Sang Oni-fukuchou ini yang membuatnya. Hahaha. Tidak cocok dengan imej menyeramkan Hijikata.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Ayolah, Hijikata-san!" Souji terus membujuk sambil berusaha merebut buku kumpulan puisi milik Sang Oni-fukuchou.

"Aku bilang TIDAK BOLEH!" bentak Hijikata dengan wajah menyeramkan ala 'tatapan iblis'nya yang bahkan membuat Kondou-san, Sang Ketua Shinsengumi, sendiri tak bisa melawan.

Souji berhenti mencoba merebut buku kumpulan puisi itu. "Bhuuuu...! Pelit!" seru Souji sambil memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil dan cemberut kesal.

Hijikata hanya mendengus. _'Mana bisa kuperlihatkan padamu, bodoh!' _gerutunya dalam hati sambil melirik Souji yang menggerutu sebal.

"Nanda tte?" tanya Hijikata kembali serius. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganku? Apa terjadi serangan?"

"Hmmph! Hihihi... hahahahahaa..." Souji tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Tangannya yang lentik terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang tertawa lebar. Hijikata mengerutkan alisnya yang memang sudah selalu mengerut itu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Souji tertawa. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya gusar.

"Hihi..hihi.. Tetsu-kun benar.. kau itu terlalu serius, Hijikata-san," sahut Souji berusaha menguasai diri. "Memangnya aku hanya boleh masuk ke ruanganmu pada saat ada serangan musuh saja?"

"Kalau begitu ada apa?" tanya Hijikata masih dengan alis bertaut dan tatapan tajam menusuk. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin tertawa.

Souji sudah berhenti tertawa kini. Ia lebih mendekat ke arah Hijikata. Meletakkan tangan di atas tatami dan memposisikan dirinya sehingga wajahnya tepat berada di hadapan Sang Fukuchou. Dari jarak sedekat itu Hijikata bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Souji. Jarak mereka cukup dekat sampai ia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri di mata biru Souji yang bersinar seperti anak kecil. Tanpa ia sadari sendiri, kerutan alisnya mengendur dan tatapan matanya perlahan melembut menatap wajah inosen milik laki-laki yang 8 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hijikata-san, temani aku ke festival, ya?" ujar Souji dengan senyum terkembang.

"Ha?" Hijikata mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Iya. Yang belum pergi cuma kau saja loh, Hijikata-san. Semuanya sudah bersenang-senang sejak tadi."

"Nani? Kau bilang apa tadi? Apa maksudmu dengan 'semuanya'?"

"Hee... makanya kau jangan mengurung diri terus, Hijikata-san!" Souji memundurkan wajah dan tubuhnya yang tadi dalam posisi hampir menelungkup dan ditahan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi berlutut. "Maksudku 'semuanya' itu yaa.. semua anggota Shinsengumi," ujarnya sambil membentangkan kedua lengannya dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

"NANI!" seru Hijikata kaget. "Semuanya! Semua anggota kau bilang? Jadi tidak ada yang bertugas menjaga markas? Apa-apaan ini!" Hijikata bangkit berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tampak marah besar.

"Ah!" Souji kaget melihat reaksi Hijikata yang di luar dugaannya. Ia ikut berdiri dan meraih lengan Hijikata. "Ano, Hijikata-san. Walau 'semuanya' sudah pergi, tapi mereka sudah membagi tugas untuk berjaga secara bergiliran," ujar Souji berusaha menjelaskan.

Hijikata menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah hampir sampai di pintu. "Hontou?" tanyanya.

"Uhm!" Souji mengangguk meyakinkan. "Perintah langsung dari Kondou-san!" serunya, lagi-lagi dengan senyum khas anak kecil.

"Sou ka?" gumam Hijikata. Mendengar hal itu, ia berbalik dan kembali duduk di hadapan mejanya.

"Eeh, kenapa kau duduk lagi, Hijikata-san? Ayo kita juga pergi!" ujar Souji sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Hijikata.

"Aku tidak berminat pada tempat-tempat seperti itu," sahut Hijikata.

"Hee, nande? Ikke, Hijikata-san," ujar Souji masih membujuk. "Onegaii... ne?" pintaya dengan tatapan memohon.

Hijikata melirik Souji yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Ia menghela napas. Entah kenapa, Sang Oni-fukuchou yang memiliki pendirian kuat dan hampir selalu mendominasi peraturan di Shinsengumi ini merasa kalah dengan wajah polos kekanakan milik Souji.

"Hai. Hai," gumamnya sambil mendesah.

"Yaaaayy!" Souji bersorak gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ikke! Hayaku! Hayaku!" desaknya sambil menarik-narik lengan Hijikata.

Hijikata hanya bisa mendesah membiarkan dirinya ditarik-tarik pria berambut ungu itu.

* * *

><p>Tidak seperti biasanya, malam itu di lapangan yang ada di taman kota sebelah kuil terlihat ramai. Biasanya begitu malam tiba suasana akan hening. Akan tetapi, kini lapangan dan taman dipenuhi orang-orang yang menghadiri Festival Kembang Api itu. Meski malam sudah larut, suasana masih sangat ramai. Suasana terlihat terang dengan banyaknya lampu. Dan suasana seperti itu sebenarnya kurang disukai Hijikata.<p>

Dan baginya suasana menjadi lebih raman karena begitu dia melangkahkan kaki di kawasan tempat berlangsungnya festival, orang-orang langsung ribut memperhatikan dirinya.

Dengan wajah yang tampan dan sorot mata yang tegas, rambut hitam melewati pinggang yang terikat rapi, dan lagi ditambah dengan yukata hitam yang dikenakannya juga haori khas petinggi Shinsengumi yang berkibar di belakangnya. Semua wanita langsung melirik ke arahnya dan tak sedikit yang terpaku saking terpesonanya. Wajahnya yang terkesan sedikit menyeramkan membuat sosoknya terkesan misterius.

Akan tetapi, Sang Fukuchou sendiri tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Ia terus berpikir alangkah lebih baiknya untuk membaca saja di ruangannya yang tenang. Atau, melanjutkan puisinya...

"Hijikata-san! Hijakata-san! Aku ingin permen ini!" seru Souji sambil melambai ke arahnya.

'_Jika bukan karena dia...'_

Hijikata berjalan menghampiri Souji dan membelikan permen yang diinginkan kapten pasukan pertama Shinsengumi itu.

"Arigatou ne, Hijikata-san," ujarnya sambil memakan permen yang baru saja dibelikan Hijikata. "Kau mau?" tawar Souji sambil menyodorkan permen pada Sang Oni.

Hijikata mendengus. "Aku tidak suka makanan bocah," sahutnya.

"Eh, permen ini sangat enak, loh, Hijikata-san. Kau benar-benar tidak mau?" tanya Souji masih menyodorkan permen itu ke hadapan Hijikata.

Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi ini melirik dengan sudut mata tajamnya. Permen seenak apapun dia tidak pernah suka. Akan tetapi, permen yang ada dalam genggaman tangan mungil itu...

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Hijikata membungkukkan badannya dan memakan permen yang disodorkan Souji untuknya. Mata Souji tampak berbinar. "Dou? Oishii ne?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hmm." Hijikata hanya bergumam. Di hadapannya Souji tersenyum lebar. Dengan rona merah di pipi yang membuatnya sangat manis. Perlahan, bibir Sang Fukuchou yang selalu kaku itu tersenyum tipis dengan sorot mata lembut.

Hijikata tak pernah suka dengan perayaan. Dengan keramaian ataupun festival. Begitu juga permen. Namun, ia tak pernah menyesal meninggalkan ketenangan yang selalu bisa di dapatkannya di ruangannya dan malah datang ke tempat keramaian seperti ini. Ia tak pernah menyesalinya. Karena sumber ketenangan hatinya kini berada di sampingnya, dengan mulutnya yang mungil dipenuhi permen.

"Eh? Itu Soujirou-kun. Soujirou-kun!"

"Nee! Nee! Soujirou-kun!"

Souji mengangkat wajahnya dari permen di pangkuannya dan melihat segerombolan anak sekitar 10 tahun berlari-lari ke arahnya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, Ren-chan, Narumi-chan. Minna," Souji ikut berseru dan menghampiri anak-anak itu. Ia berjongkok di hadapan mereka dan menawarkan permennya.

Hijikata menghampiri mereka dan membungkukkan badannya. "Hei, bocah! Kalian kemari dengan siapa? Sekarang sudah larut, sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang!" ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam dan suara menusuknya.

"Aaa, Hijkata-san, kau membuat mereka ketakutan!" ujar Souji sambil memeluk anak-anak yang menatap Hijikata dengan gemetar.

"Aku benar, kan, Hijikata-kun. Wajahmu itu terlalu menyeramkan," ujar seorang pria yang juga mengenakan haori berlambang Shinsengumi.

"Yamanami-san," seru Souji senang.

"Ah, Gomen. Gomen. Mereka begitu bersemangat sehingga kami tertinggal di belakang," ujar pria berkacamata yang dipanggil Souji dengan Yamanami itu.

"Kalian kemari dengan Yamanami-san?" tanya Souji pada anak-anak itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat dan seruan tak jelas karena mereka sedang mengunyah permen darinya.

Hijikata mendengus. "Bukannya justru kalian yang terlalu lambat karena asyik bermesraan sepanjang jalan?" sindirnya melirik wanita cantik nan seksi yang menggelayut manja di tangan Yamanami.

Yamanami hanya menanggapi sindiran sinis Hijikata dengan tertawa ringan. "Ah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu Souji. Mereka masih belum ingin pulang, tapi aku ada urusan dengan Akesato-san. Kau mau menjaga mereka untukku?" tanya pria ini.

"Hai!" sahut Souji tanpa ragu, yang langsung disambut dengan riang oleh anak-anak itu.

"Horeee, bersama Soujirou-kun!"

"Ikke, Soujirou-kun! Aku lihat apel yang besaaar di sebelah sana!"

"Hayaku! Hayaku!"

"Ah – hai. Hai."

Anak-anak itu menarik-narik Souji yang ditanggapi dengan riang juga oleh Sang Kapten Pasukan pertama. Mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Hijikata yang bengong dengan alis terangkat.

"Ah, maaf aku jadi mengganggu acara kencanmu, Hijikata-kun," ujar Yamanami berbasa-basi. Hijikata hanya bergumam tak jelas. Sementara Akesato – wanita cantik di sebelah Yamanami – memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Kami pergi duluan, permisi," pamit Yamanami.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Hijikata," ujar Akesato agak membungkuk sebelum mereka pergi sambil bergandengan mesra.

Hijikata mengikuti kepergian mereka dengan ekor matanya. Ia lalu menghela napas kesal dan berjalan mengejar Souji yang dibawa pergi anak-anak itu.

"Ano, Yamanami-han," panggil Akesato dengan suara lembut menggodanya.

"Hm?" Yamanami menoleh ke arah wanita cantik di sebelahnya.

"Ano, Hijikata-sama wa..."

"Ah, ya. Begitu pulang nanti dia pasti akan balas dendam padaku karena sudah mengacaukan acara kencannya. Ha.. ha..ha..." ujar Yamanami sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Anda, Yamanami-han. Kenapa sejak tadi Anda terus mengatakan seolah Hijikata-sama sedang berkencan? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak melihat seorang wanita pun yang pergi bersamanya. Bukankah Hijikata-sama hanya berdua saja dengan Okita-san – Oh! Mungkinkah...?" Akesato menatap Yamanami dengan terkejut.

Pria berkacamata yang dikenal sebagai Wakil Ketua Budha-nya Shinsengumi itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

><p>"Haah! Kenapa kami malah jadi harus mengasuh bocah-bocah sialan itu!" gerutu Hijikata. Ia terus memasang wajah menyeramkan khas Shinsengumi Oni-fukuchou-nya dan berjalan di belakang bocah-bocah sialan yang sudah merebut Souji-nya itu.<p>

Jika ditanya kenapa, Hijikata sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan dirinya. Ia sendiri pun tak pernah menyangka akan memiliki perasaan itu. Dulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Souji, Kondou-san menjulukinya 'hidung belang'. Hijikata sendiri pun mengakui hal itu. Dulu, ia sering berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi, sekalipun itu adalah istri orang lain. Dulu, ia tak pernah tahan jika melihat wanita cantik dan seksi di dekatnya. Ia pasti akan menggoda mereka dengan rayuan dan daya tariknya yang selalu bisa menjatuhkan hati semua wanita.

Namun, itu dulu. **Dulu**, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Souji. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan bocah umur 9 tahun yang dulu disangkanya perempuan itu.

Jika ditanya sejak kapan, Hijikata juga tak bisa menjawab. Entah sejak kapan. Entah sejak kapan ia tak lagi peduli dengan wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi. Entah sejak kapan pikirannya tak pernah dipenuhi lagi oleh keinginan untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Entah sejak kapan yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah laki-laki umur awal 20-an yang sedang tertawa seperti bocah belasan tahun di hadapannya saat ini. Entah sejak kapan matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok itu.

Seperti halnya sekarang. Di sekelilingnya banyak wanita cantik yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya lewat keseksian tubuh mereka. Tapi Sang Oni-fukuchou tak melirik sedikit pun. Yang tergambar di matanya hanya sosok laki-laki dengan rambut keunguan dan yukata putih yang sedang tertawa bersama bocah-bocah itu.

Sungguh, Hijikata pun tak sanggup menjelaskan bagaimana bisa bocah yang lebih muda 8 tahun darinya itu bisa mengubah kebiasaan buruknya bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Sang Fukuchou pun tidak mengerti kenapa sosok itu kini menjadi orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Akan tetapi, di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tidak perlu dijelaskan, bukan? Ada hal yang cukup untuk dirasakan. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Begitu pula dengan cinta...

DHUAAAR!

Serentak semua kepala yang ada di kawasan festival itu terangkat, menengadah menatap warna-warni yang cantik dari kembang api.

"Waaah! Kembang apinya sudah mulai!"

"Ayo kita mendekat, Soujirou-kun!"

Anak-anak itu menarik-narik Souji ke tempat kerumunan orang yang menatap kembang api dari dekat. Hijikata berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Wah! Kembang api yang itu lucu sekali!"

"Aku suka yang hijau itu!"

"Sugoi..." bisik Souji kagum. Matanya terpaku menatap kelamnya langit malam yang dihiasi percikan kembang api yang berwarna-warni.

Hijikata melirik orang yang sangat berharga baginya itu dengan senyum tipis. Wajah cantiknya yang dihiasi senyum kekaguman dengan latar belakang sinar kembang api membuat hati Hijikata berdebar. Jauh lebih kencang daripada saat ia melihat keseksian wanita-wanita yang selama ini dikencaninya. Saat ini, baginya, sosok itu jauh lebih memesona.

Perlahan, Hijikata mengangkat tangannya dan merangkul pinggang Souji. Souji tampak agak terkejut lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kirei ne?" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

Hijikata balas tersenyum dengan lembut. "Hmm," gumamnya

DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUUAAARRR!

Beberapa kembang api kembali ditembakkan. Souji mengangkat tangannya ke depan mulutnya yang terbuka saking kagumnya. "Hoaa... sugoi!" serunya senang.

_.  
><em>

_Dalam hidupku, hanya ada satu hal yang kuinginkan_

_Tetap bersamamu dan melihatmu tersenyum_

_.  
><em>

Souji menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Hijikata yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Hijikata menatapnya dengan terkejut. Bukan karena tindakan dari sang pemuda. Akan tetapi, karena tangan Souji terasa begitu dingin dan...gemetar.

Ketakutan tiba-tiba menyergap Hijikata. Malam sudah sangat larut dan udara malam yang dingin bukan udara yang baik untuk kesehatan. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang berhembus berulang kali. Hijikata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari dinginnya angin hanya karena ia mengenakan haori. Dalam hati ia memarahi dirinya yang tidak sadar kalau Souji hanya memakai yukata yang tipis.

'_Baka! Baka! Kisama wa baka, Toshizou! Kalau tiba-tiba ada serangan...'_

Hijikata sudah menarik tangannya dari pinggang Souji dan hendak melepas haorinya untuk dipakaikan pada sang pemuda, ketika hal yang paling ditakutinya mendadak muncul.

Souji tiba-tiba saja batuk. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kain lengan yukatanya dan terbungkuk-bungkuk karena batuknya. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikannya karena batuk Souji terus-menerus berlangsung tanpa henti.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Hijikata merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Souji yang terguncang dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan orang.

* * *

><p>Hijikata membawa Souji ke kuil yang tepat berada di samping taman tempat diadakannya festival itu. Ia mendudukkan Souji di bangku batu yang ada di halaman kuil dan memakaikan haorinya. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar suara keramaian orang dan juga bunyi ledakan kembang api. Akan tetapi, suasana yang indah, romantis, dan menyenangkan yang dirasakannya beberapa saat lalu telah menguap pergi. Kini Hijikata hanya merasakan hatinya diliputi oleh kecemasan dan rasa takut yang teramat sangat.<p>

Souji masih belum berhenti batuk. Lengan baju dan kain yang disodorkan Hijikata tadi sudah berubah menjadi merah karena darah. Hijikata menatap orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu dengan tatapan yang begitu sedih. Sakit. Sesak sekali. Setiap kali Souji batuk, Hijikata bisa merasakan hatinya semakin tercabik-cabik melihat kekasihnya menderita seperti itu. Tangannya yang kekar dan merangkul bahu Souji yang kecil tampak gemetar. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang dirasakan melihat Souji terus terbatuk dalam rangkulannya.

.

_Dalam hidupku_

_Hal yang paling kubenci adalah melihatmu menderita_

_.  
><em>

"A-ano... Hiji.. kata... san...," ujar Souji mencoba berbicara di tengah batuknya. Souji bisa merasakan paru-parunya terasa begitu sakit tiap kali ia bernapas.

"Jangan bicara dulu," tegur Hijikata lembut.

Souji tidak mendengarkan. Meski rasa sakit di paru-parunya terasa begitu menyiksa, ia tetap mencoba berbicara. "Ano... kodomo...tachi... uhuk.. uhuk.."

Hijikata teringat anak-anak yang dititipkan Yamanami pada mereka, yang ia tinggalkan di tengah kerumunan orang. "Kau tak perlu cemaskan mereka. Mereka sudah cukup besar untuk bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri," ujarnya berusaha menenangkan Souji yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan anak-anak itu.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menggeleng dan menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan memohon. "Iie... karera..wa... uhuk.. uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Wakil ketua Shinsengumi ini menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Ia bimbang. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Souji sendirian di situ. Akan tetapi, Souji begitu memaksa dan tidak akan menyerah sebelum Hijikata memastikan anak-anak itu pulang dengan selamat, sekalipun ia sangat kepayahan untuk berbicara. Hal yang terburuk, Souji akan mencari anak-anak itu sendiri meski batuknya begitu parah.

Hijikata memejamkan matanya dan menimbang-nimbang. Ia lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari mereka," ujarnya perlahan. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Souji dan menyandarkan Souji pada sandaran kursi batu.

Untuk sesaat batuk Souji terhenti. Hijikata menyusut darah di sekitar mulut Souji dengan kain lengan yukatanya. "Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Souji hanya mengangguk lemah. Tak berani mengucapkan apa-apa karena ia sedang berusaha keras menahan batuknya.

Setelah mengecup kening Souji dengan lembut, Hijikata berlari menuju taman tempat berlangsungnya festival itu untuk mencari bocah-bocah yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

Begitu Hijikata menjauh dan yakin tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya, Souji kembali terbatuk-batuk dengan hebat. Darah yang keluar dari mulutnya mengalir sangat banyak. Ia merasa begitu lemah. Batuk darah itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Souji menatap punggung lebar Hijikata yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan nanar. Bibirnya yang pucat dan dialiri darah tersenyum lemah. Mata birunya tergenangi air mata.

'_Arigatou ne, Hijikata-san. Terima kasih untuk semuanya... Untuk keberadaanmu... pengakuanmu... kasih sayangmu... Terima kasih kau sudah membuatku merasa diperlukan. Terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku selama ini... Tidak membenciku... Arigatou...gozaimasu..." _bisiknya sambil memejamkan matanya dan air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang muram dan pucat.

* * *

><p>Pesta kembang api baru saja selesai. Orang-orang tampak berbondong-bondong mulai meninggalkan taman tempat dilangsungkannya festival itu. Di antara arus orang-orang yang hendak keluar, Hijikata mencari-cari sosok bocah-bocah itu dengan resah. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sejak tadi. Dan ia tidak sabar ingin segera kembali berada di samping Souji.<p>

Hijikata berlari ke seluruh penjuru lapangan juga taman itu. Ia sudah sangat resah dan hampir putus asa ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hijikata-sama!" panggil suara itu.

Hijikata menoleh dan mendapati pelayannya – Ichimura Tetsunosuke – berlari ke arahnya.

"Dou shimashita ka, Hijikata-sama?" tanya anak umur 15 tahun dnegan rambut oranye itu. "Aku lihat Tuan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Apa aku bisa membantu Tuan?"

Sang Fukuchou sudah hendak menjawab ketika dari tikungan – dari balik tenda-tenda yang dibuat para pedagang – terdengar suara tibut-ribut.

"TEEEETSSUUUUUU!" seru sebuah suara. Lalu diikuti sesosok pria muda yang mirip dengan Tetsunosuke, dia adalah kakak semata wayang pelayan Hijikata – Ichimura Tatsunosuke.

Tatsu yang sudah hendak memarahi adiknya karena suka menghilang tiba-tiba itu langsung terdiam begitu melihat adiknya sedang berbicara dengan tuannya. Tatsu langsung membungkukkan badannya dan tangannya langsung memukul Tetsy untuk ikut membungkuk.

"Ah. Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Fukuchou-sama. Maafkan adikku yang sering kurang ajar pada Anda ini!" seru Tatsu.

"Aaaah! Nani yo, Tatsu-nii!" seru Tetsu agak membentak sambil menepis tangan Tatsu dari kepalanya.

Kedua adik-kakak itu kembali beradu mulut. Hijikata menghela napas dan berniat meninggalkan kakak-adik yang aneh itu, ketika perhatiannya kembali teralihkan oleh kehadiran sosok-sosok lain yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku mendengar suara mereka!" seru sebuah suara yang diikuti kedatangan sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi yang menggendong dua orang anak di pundaknya. Hijikata dan pria kekar itu sama-sama terkejut. Akan tetapi, mereka belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena kehadiran yang lain.

"Matte yo, Sano-kun!" ujar seorang pria muda dengan tubuh kecil yang menggandeng beberapa orang anak dan beberapa yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu ada sesosok pria muda lain yang tiba-tiba muncul layaknya seorang ninja dengan seorang anak lain di pangkuannya.

Ketiga pria muda itu berseru bersamaan, "Hijikata Fukuchou-sama!" yang membuat Tetsu dan Tatsu berhenti beradu mulut. Hijikata sendiri tak kalah kagetnya mendapati kedua bawahannya dan seorang mata-mata andalannya itu datang bersama bocah-bocah yang tadi dititipkan Yamanami padanya dan Souji. Bocah-bocah yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Kimitachi!" seru Oni-fukuchou itu.

"Eh? Anda mengenal mereka Hijikata-sama?" tanya Shinpachi – pria muda dengan tubuh kecil dan bintik-bintik di wajahnya juga plester di hidungnya.

"Kami bertemu dengan mereka dan memungut mereka yang seperti anak hilang ini," sambung Sano, pria tinggi kekar dengan cara bicaranya yang suka seenaknya.

"Ah – paman yang bersama Soujirou-kun!" seru anak-anak itu.

"Oji-san, Soujirou-kun wa doko ni imasu ka?" tanya mereka sambil menarik-narik yukata Sang Fukuchou.

"Souji... dia pulang duluan... karena ada urusan. Dia titip pesan padaku untuk disampaikan pada kalian supaya kalian cepat pulang," sahut Hijikata dengan sedikit kebohongan.

"Soujirou-kun tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya seorang bocah di antara mereka.

"Eh?"

"So-soalnya.. tadi aku lihat Soujirou-kun batuk-batuk... Aku takut Soujirou-kun sakit..," ujar seorang gadis kecil dengan kuncir dua berkata dengan suara pelan dan gemetar. Dia terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Souji. "Apa Soujirou-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya menatap Hijikata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yang lainnya menatap Hijikata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Termasuk Tetsu dan kawan-kawan yang ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Alis Hijikata berkerut. Namun kali ini bukan karena marah atau kesal, lebih karena sedih... "Ah.. ya.. Souji baik-baik saja... Dia.. hanya kedinginan... Karena itu dia pulang lebih cepat. Kalian juga sebaiknya segera pulang," ujar Sang Fukuchou. Lalu ia berkata pada pelayannya, "Ichimura, antarkan mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Ini perintah," ujarnya.

"Ah – hai!" sahut Tetsu. Ia, Tatsu, dan yang lainnya menggandeng tangan bocah-bocah itu.

"Ano, Oji-sama, sampaikan salam kami pada Soujirou-kun, ya?" ujar salah seorang dari bocah-bocah itu mewakili teman-temannya. Hijikata mengangguk sambil bergumam mengiyakan.

"Oyasumi, Oji-sama!" seru bocah-bocah itu sambil melambai dan tersenyum ke arah Hijikata. Seulas senyum tipis hadir di wajah Sang Wakil Ketua.

Pria ini sudah berbalik dan hendak kembali ke tempat Souji saat telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara bocah-bocah itu yang masih membicarakan Souji.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, Soujirou-kun tidak apa-apa!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku Cuma khawatir! Soujirou-kun batuk lama sekali dan aku melhat lengan yukatanya merah."

"Ah, paling itu hanya karena percikan kembang api! Kau pasti salah lihat!"

"Tapi aku lihat Soujirou-kun begitu menderita!"

Suara bocah-bocah itu terdengar semakin menjauh dan Hijikata pun bergegas kembali ke tempat Souji.

Sementara Shinpachi dan Sano saling berpandangan mendengar pembicaraan bocah-bocah itu. Sejujurnya mereka juga beberapa kali mendapati satu-satunya orang yang berani menjahili Hijikata itu terbatuk-batuk begitu lama dengan kepayahan. Akan tetapi, mereka tak pernah tahu pasti akan penyebab hal itu.

Lain lagi dengan Susumu, nijja mata-mata andalan Sang Oni-fukuchou ini terlihat resah dan mengalami dilema. Dia, yang kini menjadi dokter bagi para anggota Shinsengumi, mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada komandan pasukan pertama itu.

Tuberculosis. Itulah tepatnya penyakit yang menimpa Okita Souji dari Shinsengumi. Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui kebenaran akan hal itu selain Susumu, dokter senior Susumu, Hajime Saitou, Hijikata, dan Souji sendiri. Pria muda pecinta permen itu berusaha keras menutupi penyakitnya. Ia sudah terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menahan batuknya. Terutama di hadapan Sang Fukuchou yang kehilangan orangtua dan kakaknya gara-gara penyakit yang sama. Namun, tampaknya kali ini Souji tak bisa menahan diri lagi...

* * *

><p>Malam sudah semakin larut. Suasana di sekitar taman tempat berlangsungnya festival, berangsur-angsur kembali hening. Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dengan bergegas, Hijikata berlari ke arah halaman depan kuil yang ada di samping taman itu, tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Souji tadi.<p>

Entah kenapa, sejak tadi Hijikata merasakan suatu perasaan tidak enak. Jantungnya berdebar keras dengan resah, entah karena apa.

Rasa cemasnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat tubuh Souji terbaring di atas kursi batu, tempat ia meninggalkannya tadi. Hijikata segera menghampiri Souji, sambil berseru cemas, "Souji!"

Setelah ada di dekat orang yang disukainya itu, Hijikata berlutut dan mengguncang pelan bahu Souji. "Souji," bisiknya lembut.

Akan tetapi, laki-laki dengan paras cantik itu tidak memberikan respon. Matanya terpejam dengan sisa air mata di pipi dan tetesan darah di sudut bibirnya. Rambut hitam keunguannya yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar karena cemas, Hijikata menyentuh wajah Souji untuk menyingkapkan helaian rambut keunguannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Hijikata diliputi kepanikan yang luar biasa saat jarinya menyentuh kulit Souji yang terasa...dingin.

"Souji! Souji!" panggilnya sambil mengguncang tubuh Souji. "Souji...," ujarnya dengan suara gemetar.

Ia melarikan jarinya ke depan hidung Souji untuk mengecek napasnya. Hijikata bisa merasakan tubuhnya seolah membatu saat mendapati tidak ada hembusan napas yang keluar dari hidung Souji. Matanya melebar karena rasa takut. Suatu dugaan yang mengerikan melintas di benaknya.

'_Oh, Tuhan, sudah waktunya, kah?'_ batinnya panik.

Hijikata menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkannya di atas dada Souji. Memposisikan telinganya di jantung Souji. Di sekitarnya mendadak terdengar bunyi petir yang menggelegar. Hijikata merasa dirinya bagai disambar petir itu saat mendapati tak ada debaran pada jantung Souji... Sedikitpun, tak ada. Tubuh orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu benar-benar diam tak bergerak...

Selama beberapa saat, Hijikata tak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia masih tak bisa memercayai kenyataan itu. Sang Oni-fukuchou masih membenamkan kepalanya di dada Souji. Perlahan, mata tajamnya mulai tergenang air mata yang kemudian mengalir dengan begitu derasnya. Dari langit tetesan hujan mulai turun seolah ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Souji...," bisiknya dengan begitu perlahan dan suara yang gemetar. Ia merangkul tubuh Souji yang mendingin dengan tangannya yang juga gemetar.

Hijikata menatap lekat wajah orang yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan nanar dan terhalang oleh air mata.

_Selama hidupku_

_Hanya ada satu hal yang kutakuti_

_Saat di mana aku akan kehilangan dirimu_

_Souji..._

Hijikata mendekap tubuh Souji ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba hilang dalam dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya diliputi kekosongan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku, Souji? Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengecupmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya," bisik Sang Fukuchou disela isakannya.

"Souji..."

Bayangan sosok Souji yang tertawa seperti anak kecil, cara bicaranya yang lucu, juga intonasi suaranya saat memanggil Hijikata... terbayang dengan begitu jelas dalam benak Sang Fukuchou. Kini, sosok itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya... Tanpa sempat mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Senyuman itu juga wajah yang cantik itu, kini tak akan bisa dilihatnya lagi. Sosok itu sudah pergi, untuk selamanya...

Tubuh Hijikata terguncang karena isak tangis dan luapan emosinya.

"SOUUUJIIIIIIII...!" teriaknya ke arah langit kelam. Tetesan deras hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang mendekap tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi... Meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah kelamnya malam...

_Selama hidupku_

_Hanya ada satu hal yang kutakuti_

_Saat di mana aku akan kehilangan dirimu_

_Kau yang begitu berharga untukku_

_Satu-satunya orang yang pernah kucintai selama hidupku_

_Karena selama hidupku_

_Aku hanya pernah jatuh cinta satu kali_

* * *

><p>Yay! Kelar! Huehehehee... aneh ya? Kkk..<p>

Fic ini sebenarnya selesai dibuat Januari taun 2008. Udah 3, eh, 4 taun yang lalu yaa OAO

yah, mohon review-nya minnaa... *bow*


End file.
